Cub Swanson
Cub Swanson is a featherweight fighter. WEC End and UFC Debut Injury Delays He most recently fought Mackens Semerzier for his last fight before the WEC-UFC merger. He defeated Semerzier via split decision to earn a much-needed win. He was next set to make his UFC debut against fellow newcomer Erik Koch. Unfortunately, Cub was injured about a week before the fight. Koch went on to replace an injured Manny Gamburyan against Raphael Assuncao. After defeating Assuncao via knockout, Koch was scheduled again to face Swanson. Swanson was injured once again -- this time badly -- and he pulled out again. He was replaced by Ultimate Fighter winner Jonathan Brookins. Finally in the UFC After recovering, Swanson was yet again set to make his UFC debut, this time against Ricardo Lamas. Lamas defeated Swanson via second-round arm-triangle choke submission after a great fight. Swanson next signed to face fellow WEC veteran George Roop. He defeated Roop after a fantastic fight, with a stunning second-round technical knockout. Swanson next signed to face British lightweight veteran and former Ultimate Fighter winner Ross Pearson. He defeated Pearson via technical knockout near the end of the second round to earn Knockout of the Night honors. Title Run Officially Begins Swanson next faced Charles Oliveira knocking Oliveira out in the first round to earn his second straight Knockout of the Night honors. Swanson then signed to face fellow contender Dennis Siver in England. The fight would be for a title shot against the winner of the featherweight title fight between Jose Aldo and Frank Edgar. Siver was injured in mid-January 2013 and replaced by contender Dustin Poirier. Swanson defeated Poirier via an exciting unanimous decision. He then signed again to face Siver. After a back-and-forth contest Swanson defeated Siver via a beautifully brutal and impressive third round technical knockout. Swanson was next called out in October 2013 by debuting Pride and Dream veteran Tatsuya Kawajiri for the UFC's first card in Singapore in January 2014. Instead Swanson next signed to fight hard-hitting Jeremy Stephens in the main event of the UFC's fight night card in San Antonio. He defeated Stephens via a close and exciting unanimous decision. Swanson was next rumored to fight former UFC lightweight champion Frankie Edgar for the next featherweight title shot. He did fight Edgar, losing via a fifth round rear-naked choke submission in the closing seconds of the fight after being dominated by Edgar. Swanson then fought young prospect Max Holloway and was again dominated for almost the entire fight before losing via third round guillotine choke submission. Fights *Cub Swanson vs. Charlie Valencia *Jose Aldo vs. Cub Swanson - The fight was a knockout due to a double flying knee followed by punches eight seconds into the fight. *Chad Mendes vs. Cub Swanson *Cub Swanson vs. Mackens Semerzier - The fight was considered a Fight of the Year candidate. *Cub Swanson vs. George Roop *Cub Swanson vs. Dennis Siver *Frank Edgar vs. Cub Swanson *Max Holloway vs. Cub Swanson *Cub Swanson vs. Hacran Dias Category:Featherweight fighters